Behavior of individuals both online and offline, such as in connection with a brand of an advertiser, can be relevant in advertisement targeting as well as online and offline advertising campaign optimization. Yet existing techniques for advertising campaign management and optimization, and advertisement targeting, fail to optimally utilize offline and online information in an integrated, unified or holistic fashion.
There is a need for techniques for use in advertising campaign management and optimization, and for use in advertisement targeting, which utilize or better utilize both offline and online information, including offline and online behavior of individuals.